These Wings of Mine
by dreamyrai
Summary: Teresibella Cuora was found lying near death by origina team 7 yes sasuke is back and sai. Just read and rate please. Please give it a try and feedback


My Blessed wings.

_I'm falling. Why am i falling. why aren't my wings working? Whats wrong with my body? Where is K'arom why isn't he here with me? why isn't he saving me? Wait...Who is K'arom? I've hit something my wings ache so badly. what the heck has happened to me. Why? Why does my whole body hurt me? Why can't I open my eyes? Where am I. I.......can't......_breath_. _

_" _"_Hurry up Sakura we're gonna lose it._"

"_Yeah._"

"_Heal it already Sakura. work faster._"

_"""_"_Naruto Sasuke Sai If you don't shut the hell up while im working I'll leave such a bad injury that even shisui can't heal keep bothering me."_

"_Damn Saki chill."_

Slowly i opened my eyes and looked up at the sky only to hear a bird chirping and land on my head it began chirping at me and i understood it. She asked if i was OK. I replied in a high voice that matched hers, kind of singsongy. She called me something along the lines of Teresibella. i responded in a soft humming. Saying that I could not even feel my hands. She responded saying that I didn't remember how I got there or how I even got injured that i didn't even remember my name. She asked me what was her name and I immediatly responded..

"Bellina your name is Bellina right?" I asked and the blue bird gave a sort of nod. Acompinied by a hum of approval. "OK." i responded as she flew away. I looked to the side to find 5 strange looking people looking at me.

"What are you?" the blond one asked. which earned him a quick hit on the head from the pink haired girl.

"I am a..... I don't know i can't remember." i replied in my language they half understood since it was mixed with their language.

"What is your name?" the silver head man asked.

"Teresibella." i chirped out my name in the birds language.

"Can you transfer that into this language?" He asked.

_"_" Tear..is...e..bell..a" i said carefully and thoughtfully.

"Teresibella?" The pink haired one said.

"Yes. That is what the bird said my name was. She seems to know me quite well." i said thoughtfully. "I remember her name at he moment but nothing else."

They intended to move me from the ground but i cried out in a different language of the birds.

"Please.." i said quietly eyes shut perfectly. "if you could heal my back it hurts the most." i tried to say the blond sat me up. while the pink girl put her hands to my back and i felt something weird coming into my body.

"your body is weird." the pink girl said. "It's like there is something that is hidden inside of you." We sat there for a good 20 more minutes before my back was completely healed i attempted to stand up and could feel the deep slits in the back of my dress. i leaned into the tree and let loose my wings. I flapped them a couple times slowly i then flapped them powerfully testing out there strength in doing this my whole body was lifted up from the ground and I took it for a test drive. i circled the lake twice before attempting to lower my self to my feet forgetting that the rest of me was damaged. Before I hit the ground I was caught by the grey haired man. I finally remembered the pain from my other injuries and blacked out from the pain.

_She needs to rest here until she is ready to talk the bird is aloud in. Got it men?_

_Hai._

_You to Sakura._

_Hai. No worries I'll handle it._

I heard a bird chirping and understood what it was saying. It was telling me to get up. I immediatly opened my eyes and replied back to the bird.

"Bellina. I understood the first time. I'm up." I said in the language everyone understood.

_Don't give me any sass Teresibella._

"OK. Bellina." I said and ran my hand over my face finally noticing that there was people in the room. I immediatly got nervous and spoke in the high pitch note of birds in the language of Bellina._ Why didn't you tell me there was people in here? I don't know them. Do you know who I am?_

_Of course Teresibella. I am your guardian._

"Your my what? Get outa here....your serious...oh."I said again in there language_. well Bellina what happened to me?_

"_we were under attack and you were attacked your father the king was killed. But your mom survived so she is now ruling the kingdom but she is very injured. Kirian your brother can not be found-_"

_Kirian yes i remember him. he is the eldest of the three of us?_

_Yes and your baby sister Jessibell is lying in the forest you need toget _

_her._

"Jessibell is where?" I asked standing up. I noticed i was in hospital clothes and ran my fingers over my chest and stomach changing it into a dress. i didn't bother to change into something for my feet because i needed to fly to get there faster. i ran a hand through my hair molding it into a tight bun that didn't need a hair tie. i let my wings out again flapped twice and was through the window before they could say anything.

I was lead to my baby sister and i picked her up. then flew back to the room i had been in before.

"I can only remember a little bit about myself. I am Teresibella-" I was then told by Bellina my last name was Cuore."and my last name is Cuore from what Bellina is telling me and i am a princess. Bellina is my guardian. This is my baby sister Jessibell but other than this knowledge of my two siblings i can't think of anything else but the fact that i have an older brother named Kirian and my mother is alive. this is all i know." I said spilling my knowledge knowing i would be question. "I promise I will not leave the village as long as i am needed here unless i am needed at my home although i do not know where that is Bellina knows and I'm sure she will be keeping in touch. I request that my baby sister not be takin away from me please."

"She shall remain with you then, but you are to stay with Kakashi. He's the one with a masked face. this is Sakura, Naruto,Sasuke, and Sai." I nodded and she continued. "You will train with them in fighting-" she was interrupted by Bellina chirping really loudly. _You don't need training your a war princess you've had your fair share of battles and you've recently retired._

"She says i am already trained and something about me retiring... wait how old am I then?" I turned to Bellina. _You are nineteen. _" If I am nineteen years old what the heck am I doing retiring from anything? I am not the oldest so why.... Never mind I have a nagging feeling I don't want to know." I mumbled the last part.

"Any way you'll be training with them. Or if you prefer you can watch but you need to know basics and be able to defend your self right."

"Yes ma'am." i said with a perfect curtsy. That made me wintz from pain. "I understand."

"You are also bed ridden to get sleep some rest to heal the rest of the injuries you have in your legs. so that means no walking."

"Can i fly?"

"Yes." she thought for a monet then added. "You can leave the hospital today if you would like."

"That is fine with me then." I said happily. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes." she replied. "If you Feel uncomfortable with Kakashi stay with Sakura." and with that she left.

"Well then miss Teresibella'"

"My name is a mouth full just call me Terry.""

"Terry are you ready to go?" the silver headed- i mean Kakashi asked. I simplly opened my wings and began flapping them lifting myself off the ground.

A.N IM SO SORRY I WROTE DOWN MORE FOR THE KEY AND AALIYAH COLLEGE IN MY NOTEBOOK I'LL POST SOON AND IM STILL TRYNA COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR CRYING OH SO SOFTLY. THE ADITYA AND NEJI SERIES IS HALF DONE I JUST NEED TO POST THEM. NO I DON'Y USUALLY TALK ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES ON THE STORIES YOUR READING THIS STORY IDEA simply pooped up. this summer i'll post lots of shit i ppppromm- I'll try love *Raishowna* baby.


End file.
